REMEDIAL?
by psychoarea
Summary: Teito, dkk galau karena mereka kena remedial? Lalu remedial macam apa itu? XDD BAD STORY! XDD


**Disclaimer: 07-Ghost by Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara**

**Warning : OOC, ****_typo(s)_****, gaje, gak jelas dan lain-lain XDD *harap maklum/dooor***

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**REMEDIAL?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di siang hari yang cerah terlihat sekumpulan remaja tengah terduduk di bawah pohon yang rindang dengan muka kelewatan kusut. Tak lama kemudian salah satu diantara mereka mulai bersuara sehingga dengan cepat yang lainnya menanggapi pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut. Walaupun malas mereka tetap menanggapinya secara gitu ceritanya mereka kan setia kawan.

"Wah gaswat banget ini masa aku remed sih nanti father pasti nyeramahin aku lagi." Si pemuda berambut cokelat yang tak lain adalah si shorty Teito Klein memasang tampang awesome (?) galo.

"Martabak (?) ku sebagai cowok pasti hancur." Kali ini pemuda berambut pirang jabrik (?) Frau pun tak kalah galo walaupun kata-katanya tak kalah gak nyambung.

"Ya udah deh mendingan kita cepetan otw ke ruangan Pak Bastien." Castor ikutan nimbrung dan kali ini kata-katanya begitu didengarkan oleh teman-teman satu genknya membuat dirinya terharu biru.

"Ah Pak Bastien nyusahin gimana sih Frau bapakmu tuh bikin aku galo aje." Ucap Mikage jujur.

"Jangankan kalian, aku aja yang notaben anaknya ini dibuat maji-lo 100% ckckc." Tukas Frau sok tragis.

"Apaan tuh maji-lo 100%?" Tanya Hakuren polos dan semuanya mengangguk minus Frau.

"Itu loh lagunya SetaRiks, emang kalian gak tau ya?" Frau malah balik nanya.

"Setau aku maji love 100% deh." Tutur Labrador.

"Terus yang nyanyi kan Sekertaris." Jawab Lance ngasal.

"Starish ego." Kemudian Teito sewot.

Setelahnya mereka benar-benar telah meninggalkan pohon rindang itu sendirian dengan penuh kegaloan (?) karena mereka dengan antusiasnya otw ke ruangan Pak Bastien untuk melakukan protes. Nah loh? Kok protes bukan remedial? Namanya juga pelajar pasti protes dulu lah baru remedial.

* * *

**-Ruangan Pak Bastien-**

* * *

"Yah pak masa kami remed sih pak." Keluh semuanya.

"Iya neh pak kita udah ngebul nih otaknya." Mikage pun tak kalah ngeluhnya.

"Tau nih papih masa anak sendiri kena remed." Ucap Frau galo gara-gara bapaknya.

"Perasaan saya pinter deh pak kok saya malah remed ya?" Castor sok narsis ikutan nyerocos (?).

"Kalo saya sih ganteng masa saya remed pak? Aduhai banget gitueee." Dan Lance emang selalu gak nyambung

"Oh, kamu ganteng? Terus kamu pinter ya? Kenalin kalo aku sih Hakuren Oak." Ucap Hakuren kebangetan nyambungnya.

"Udah ah pak kan bapak baek noh mending bapak tambahin aja nilai kita pas kkm juga gak napa pak." Entah kenapa Teito malah nawar berasa lagi belanja di tanah abang.

"Kalo saya pasrah aja deh pak mungkin ini takdir." Seru Labrador kebangetan polosnya.

"Fuh, gak ada tapi-tapian pokoknya kalian remed karena nilai kalian itu super ancurnya. Nah segera menuju aula." Perintah Bastien absolute revo (?) Oke ini bukan iklan.

"Kok di aula pak?" Tanya Teito.

"Suka-suka saya dong. Nah buruan tanpa basa-basi balik kanan, balik kiri, putar, jalan!" Jawab Bastien OOC absolute.

"Siap Pak!"

* * *

**-Di Aula-**

* * *

"Baik anak-anak keluarkan alat tulis kalian dan jangan mencontek karena itu perbuatan dosa, ocay?" Seru Bastien berapi-apai (?).

"Baik pak!"

"Kalau begitu bapak tinggal dulu ya soalnya masih ada urusan."

Kemudia Bastien pergi berlalu dari aula tersebut meninggalkan 7 orang makhluk yg aduhai sekali dengan tampang galonya. Cekidot, mari kita zoom beberapa tampang galo tersebut mulai dari yang paling ujung (?).

Hakuren. Dirinya udah siap gigitin pensil saking galonya dan ketika ia mau melakukan aksi pembunuhan pada pensil itu tiba-tiba saja speaker di aula tersebut berbunyi.  
_"Dari pada gigit pensil mending makan permen mint."_ Akhirnya Hakuren dengan segera membeli permen mint itu entah bagaimana caranya.

Castor. Sejujurnya anak ini adalah anak baik dan rajin menabung walaupun uang tabungannya ia gunakan untuk beli boneka barbie limitet edision. Dirinya tak begitu galo tetapi ketika ia mulai berkonsetrasi pada soalnya tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gaduh diluar sana.  
_"Kyaaaaa, barbienya bagus ya rambutnya mengkilau gitu kayak pake sampo Pantin. Udah gitu bodynya aduhai banget kayak penyannyi dangsut yg lagi ngetren si Depek. Pasti ini limited edition deh aw."_ Seketika wajah Castor berubah drastis dan ia melakukan aksi pembunuhan pada sang pensil tercinta.

Teito. Si shorty yang satu ini emang tampangnya biasa aja kalo dari jauh tapi pas di zoom baru deh keliatan galaonya. Lain halnya dengan Castor dan Hakuren dirinya galo karena- err karena- (?)  
_"Mampus nih aku pasti diceramahin father meneh yooo mbakee."_ Suara pertama Teito.  
_"Wailah pasti nanti si ayah gak mau beliin aku kaset super hentai, ultraman, sama doro di eksploren lagi."_ Suara kedua Teito.  
_"Terus terus nanti aku disuruh belajar mulu sampe jadi bangke padahal mereka lagi asik-asikan nonton spombob."_ Suara ketiga Teito.

.

.

**_"Dan gaswatttt! Ini soal susah banget broooo! Pak Bastien ya ampun dirimu cerdas sekali sampai membuat soal yang sama sekali tak terbaca!"_**Teriak Teito penuh jiwa muda (?).

"Apaan sih Teito berisik banget!" Akhirnya Mikage ngedumel di depan si shorty.

"Ini loh soalnya gak kebaca." Seru Teito sambil nunjukkin kertas soalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#GUBRAK **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ego lu pangeran Ragi (?) yaiyalah gak kebaca soalnya lo itu baca bagian belakang kertasnya yang gosong! Eh ups, kosong maksudnya!" Ucap Mikage menghebohkan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh." Dan Teito hanya ber-oh ria mambuat Mikage ingin mengerape Teito *ups* maap ini bukan rate-m. Yang benar Mikage ingin mencukur bulu kaki Teito sampe abis walaupun Teito gak punya bulu kaki.

Mari sejenak kita tinggalkan mereka berdua dan beralih pada makhluk lainnya yang belum ter-zoom. Dari sudut pojok, menyilang, serong sedikit kanan kiri terlihatlah si pirang jabrik dengan wajah galonya.

Frau. Saat ini dirinya tengah membuka lembar demi lembar kertas yang berada di depan matanya saat ini dan seketika tampang galonya berubah menjadi galoh (?) setelah melihat lembar paling belakang dari kertas tersebut.  
_"Ukh,"_ Keluhnya saat itu.  
_"Akh,"_ Keluhnya lagi seraya mengajak rambut jabriknya.  
_"Umm,"_ Kali ini dirinya malah ngangguk-ngangguk bagaikan patung pancoran *oke salah*

.

.

**_"Huaaaaaaaaa gue gak kuat! Ini HOT banget!"_**Teriaknya dengan kecepatan kilat.

Dan—

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**#DUAAAKKK **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bege lu Frau!" Teriak Castor gak nyelow setelah dirinya melakukan KDRT pada si jabrik.

"Apaan sih lo, sakit tau!"

"KITA KAN LAGI REMED TAPI KENAPA ELO MALAH MANTENGIN MAJALAH BOKEP HEH?" Jerit Castor ooc akut kayak banci kecopetan.

"Kan gak ada larangan kalo lagi remedial gak boleh baca majalah bokep. Jadi ya gue baca aja sambil nunggu ilham dateng." Frau nyelow dan dirinya malah ngelanjutin baca bokepnya.

"Ilham kan gak akan dateng karena dia udah pindah sekolah." Seru Labrador kebangetan o2n nya. Entahlah polos dan o2n itu beda sauprit (?).

"Sudahlah saya lelah." Akhirnya si Lance angkat bicara dengan gayanya yg selalu merintilin rambut kriwilnya.

"LELAH APANYA HAH? LO KAN DARI TADI CUMA NGACA!" Lagi-lagi Castor teriak pake toa mesjid terdekat.

"Sabar napa tor, kuping aku budek nih dengernya." Keluh Teito.

"Apa? Gudek?" Hakuren bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Oh kamu gudek ya? Kenalin aku Mikage." Yak kali ini sang samurai x versi sepen gos yang bersuara.

"Oh, Mikage ya? Aku Labrador salam kenal."

"Woy berenti lu! Ngopi kata-kata gue bayar woyyy!" Teriak Hakuren sambil bawa-bawa pentungan yang terbuat dari gagang sapu terdekat.

"KITA KAN LAGI REMEDIAL BUKAN LAGI NGOPI!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#GUBRAK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Salam kenal, saya author baru jadi (?) di fandom ini dengan nekatnya saya memasuki fandom ini dan tentu saya dengan ff gaje terlebih lagi amt dan sangat menistai para pemain XDD pasti ff ini ancur bukan? :DD jika banyak yang berkenan bolehkan saya lanjutkan? XD**

**.**

**.**

**_KEEP or DELETE?_**** ^_^**

**.**

**.**


End file.
